It Never Occurred to Her
by Jazlynn
Summary: It never occurred to her that she could have something one day and then have it torn from her the next. It never occurred to her that she would have to cope with the feeling of loss and a broken heart. One-sided Xion x Marluxia.


Alright, I am officially in love with this pairing. You can expect to see more Xiluxia pairings from me. I'm gonna spread it around and hope that it catches interest. :3 After all, if Zexion x Naminé can work, then so can Marluxia x Xion. Anyways, this was just a little thing I was inspired to write. It's short, sweet, kinda twisted, and to the point. So, I hope you enjoy, and I really hope that you review. Nothing makes me happier than a review for my stories.

It Never Occurred to Her  
_Written by Jazlynn_

It never occurred to her that one day he might not be there. It never occurred to her that he'd go away and never return. It never occurred to her that a simple mission could take away something that she cared for. It never occurred to her that he might be taken away because of a friend's 'loyalty'.

Xion paced her room, thinking about the past events of the day, and of her life. Today, Axel returned from Castle Oblivion _alone_. Today, he informed Xemnas of news that made something within Xion squirm in agony. Today, Axel informed Xemnas, along with the rest of the Organization, of the traitorous acts carried out by a few of the members. And it was today that Xion felt something akin to heartbreak.

He was gone. The person she cared for most was gone. Destroyed by the same weapon she carried in her hands. The keyblade destroyed him. The loss of _him_ destroyed her.

Darkness wasn't just. Light was unfair. Nothingness was nothing and that wasn't about to change.

•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•

It never occurred to her that she would dream of him night after night. It never occurred to her that she would see him there, offering her beautiful flowers. It never occurred to her that she would see him smiling at her, gently brushing the black hair from her blue eyes. It never occurred to her that she would imagine him gently kissing her – he, the rogue pink-haired assassin who had shown her no mercy in the past. It never occurred to her that she would realize her feelings for him now, after he had passed.

Xion wandered past the quick-wilting garden in a ghost-like state, recalling what this beauty was once like. She remembered all the times she would come here to think. She remembered how she came here to get away from everything going on around her – the superiors, the orders. She remembered him always being here, always taking gentle care of his plants; his beautiful floral masterpiece. She would sit and watch him for hours in silence. He never minded her. He simply worked in silence as she watched and pondered.

Now all of the flowers were dying, the plants slowly withering away. For he was gone and could no longer care for them the way he once did. Xion considered taking care of them. She considered trying to make them what they once were. But she knew that she cold never do that. She was not like him in his godly perfection. How could she? She was merely the fourteenth member. The lowest ranked Nobody that wouldn't amount to anything.

•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•

It never occurred to her that she would have nightmares of him. It never occurred to her that she would see herself standing in Castle Oblivion, keyblade drawn and ready to attack him. It never occurred to her that she would feel such anger and hatred towards him. It never occurred to her that those feelings of anger and hatred were of memories she'd never experienced. It never occurred to her that she would imagine herself in the place of the boy who had killed him.

Xion woke up in dread, breathing harshly and clutching her chest where her heart should be. Or was her heart actually there. Xion felt such emotions that it couldn't be possible for her to go without a heart. These nightmares were leaving her in terrible condition. She'd often wake with sweaty palms and panicked breathing. The nightmares seemed so real. She felt like she was there. She felt like she really was about to kill him. And it scared her. It scared her to no end.

Xion slid off her bed so that she could walk around. She needed to calm herself. She needed to let herself know that it was only a dream. She needed to remind herself that she was not the one who'd slain him.

She took in deep breaths as she approached her mirror to look herself over. She was here. She was herself. She looked into the mirror – into her own eyes. Yet she looked into the face of a killer. The cinnamon-haired murderer who took _him_ away.

A shrill scream resounded throughout Xion's room and into the unending night of oblivion.

•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•

It never occurred to her that it was she who had killed him. It never occurred to her that she was a part of the boy who wielded the keyblade. It never occurred to her that she was the one who did it. It never occurred to her that she was fighting her best friend over the past events. It never occurred to her that she'd be fighting the blonde-haired boy who looked eerily similar to the cinnamon-haired boy. It never occurred to her that she would fall before half of the one who destroyed _him_. Who destroyed _her_.

Xion laid there in Roxas' arms, a sense of peace overcoming her. In her weakened state, she could say no more. All was said and done and all that was done was a final compromise. She could return to the way she was. She could return to being one with Roxas and Sora. She could do all she couldn't do in this life. He went against Xemnas because Xemnas was corrupt. Now Xion would do the same. She would finish what he started. She wouldn't let Xemnas get what he wanted. She would help _him_ through the one who destroyed him.

And as she faded into the being she should have been, she could've sworn that she'd breathed in his floral scent.

**_Kingdom Hearts_**_ is © 2002 Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney. No copyright infringement intended._


End file.
